Chicken
by WALAO EH
Summary: It all started with chickens.


**Madoka, Homura and Kyoko decides to eat out in a family restaurant called matyoyo together.**

* * *

.

.

Homura clicks her tongue in annoyance as Kyoko snatches up the last chicken with her chopsticks. Cocking an eyebrow, the redhead turns towards Homura.

''What.''

''I believe that was my chicken.'' Homura retorts flatly, ''and I paid for it.''

Sparing the chicken a fleeting glance, Kyoko smirks widely and pops it into her mouth, speaking out between mouthfuls.

''Oops, I think I just ate it though.''

Homura looks up from her bowl and gives a glare that dares another obnoxious word from the redhead. Kyoko's stupid smirk didn't help much and the dark haired girl places her bowl down heavily with a thud on the table. She was about to reach out to throttle the living daylights out of the redhead when Madoka grasps her hand, anchoring her to her seat.

''You can have my chicken, so don't be mad any more okay?'' The pinkette whispers, gently running her fingers up and down Homura's hand in an attempt to calm the taller girl down. It did not work as effectively as Madoka thought it would, as Kyoko was now making cat calls throughout the small family restaurant, laughing loudly as she tells a waitress about how disgustingly cute both Madoka and Homura were together. Of course, she took this opportunity too, to place an order for another six pieces of chicken; _she wasn't the one paying after all._

Madoka could practically feel Homura's heat rising as she pleads with Kyoko through eye contact to shut the hell up.

Nothing could stop Kyoko's roll when she starts her rolling though, and the redhead grins wickedly instead at Madoka's distress, leaning over the table to pick up the pinkette's chicken with her chopsticks.

''I see that you aren't going to eat this so-''

Kyoko was cut off mid-sentence when Homura jabs onto the chicken with her chopsticks. The redhead could hardly make out the expression on her face, what with Homura's long bangs covering it. But it wasn't hard to know that the dark haired girl was glaring murderously at her. Kyoko just attempted to steal _Madoka's_ chicken after all. And _Madoka _was _Homura's cute I-think-of-you-as-more-than-a-friend, _friend.

Sighing, Kyoko lifts her butt off her chair.

''So you wanna play tug-of-war with me huh? I'm a pro with these sticks. I can kick your sorry ass anytime.'' A grin started making its way across the redhead's face as she points at her chopsticks with her left hand.

To be honest, Kyoko wasn't as confident as she sounded. She was apparently taken aback by Homura's strong grip over the piece of food.

_Not like she was ever going to admit that though. Pffft._

To both the redhead's and Madoka's surprise, Homura stops frowning and breaks into a small smirk.

.

.

''I think you look fatter than before. Are you sure you want to eat that chicken?''

The smug smirk the redhead wore faded in an instant

Kyoko widens her eyes and Madoka tries hard to hold back a giggle. Growling and turning red in the face, Kyoko pulls on the chicken, hard. But Homura was having none of it. Tightening her hold on her chopsticks, Homura snatches up the chicken skillfully, causing Kyoko to lose her grip on it.

''Why you…'' It was Kyoko's turn to glare at Homura. ''That's not fair! You distracted me!''

Homura gives a light scoff and turns towards Madoka, feeding her the chicken lovingly before glancing back at Kyoko.

''You ordered more right? Why don't you take revenge later then, _fatso_?'' Homura runs a hand through her hair. Grinning as she emphasizes on her last word heavily.

''You're dead.'' Kyoko hisses.

* * *

.

.

_Madoka, Homura and Kyoko were later asked to leave the restaurant for being a public nuisance to the patrons in there._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I WAS DAMN HUNGRY WHEN I WROTE THIS OKAY. I tried to make a light hearted one shot, hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Multi chapter will continue if my fragile heart can take all the pain and fluff. Sorry for the cliffhanger, hotdogs. ;_;**

**I have loads of ideas for it, so I don't really wanna just drop it. Madohomu has been pressuring me to continue it too but I just can't seem to type my ideas out in beautiful english you know.**


End file.
